Despedida de soltero
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: El joven Kakashi se ha enemorado de su sensei Minato, pero este esta comprometido, que hara el jovencito para que su amor no quede en total olvido?  minaxkaka SHOTA! Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_Ooolas! Mina-san ke rooiiio!_

_Komo veran yo aki de nuevo, por fin, después de perdirle a todos los santos y musas que me dieran inspiración para hacer un fic decente de mi kakashi-sensei al cual amo mucho ya que se parece bastante a mi, digo en personalidad, incluso en lo de leer porno en publico ., lo siento me desvie…ah, si, me llego la inspiración tal vez porque ya va a ser su cumple, asi que mejor aprovecho y publiko pa no poder abandonarlos después, jeje, bueno espero que les guste, no esta muy suave, pero en serio no saben lo que batallo para escribir de alguien que no sea Zero y Kaname y eso ke no son de mis favoritos, pero con ellos bien mi inspiración, bueno dejemos de lamentarnos y aki el fic._

_La pareja es un miaxkaka, iia ke no hay casi de ellos a y mi me gusta, tendrá shota y lemmonss *¬*_

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO.

Para Kakashi Hatake la vida no había sido difícil, aunque aquellos que le rodeasen pensaran lo contrario. No entendía porque los demás aldeanos se compadecían de él, no haber conocido a su madre, que su padre se suicidara, quedarse solo y valerse por sí mismo, era algo muy común siendo ninja, además él era un genio no necesitaba de consideraciones estúpidas.

Era por eso que al pequeño Hatake no le agradaba la gente, los aldeanos le tenían lastima, las niñas se la pasaban tras él, y los ninjas, pues, los ninjas le tenían envidia, eso de ser superior, incluso que tus mayores, y lo peor echárselos en cara, como que no les gustaba.

Su paso por la academia ninja había sido tan rápido que ni tiempo de nada le había dado. Rápidamente se graduó, y se convirtió en chunnin con apenas 6 años, todo un prodigio para la aldea, fue por eso que tuvo la fortuna de ser encomendado a la custodia de otro de los grandes genios de Konohoja, Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konohoja.

Al principio el sujeto no le pareció nada del otro mundo, hombre de cuerpo atlético, alto, de un cabello rubio cual rayos de sol, y unos hermosos ojos azules, tan amables y cálidos que simplemente al verlos daban ganas de sonreír de manera estúpida, con la misma facilidad que ese maldito rubio lo hacía.

Nos es que Kakashi se haya quedado como bobo viéndolo, simplemente que como buen ninja se debía de fijar en todo tipo de detalle, hasta el más mínimo y aparentemente innecesario, como que, no había sonrisa más hermosa en las 5 naciones ninja como la de aquel hombre, aunque difícilmente lo hacía con las demás personas que se cruzaban en su camino, como vecinos o compañeros, pero eso no tiene importancia por ahora, solo que…bueno, ese tipo era agradable a la vista, lo reconocía, contentos?

Paso un tiempo entrenando con su sensei el cual era realmente impresionante, era un ninja admirable, una persona con calidad humana incuestionable, lo cual era bastante raro cuando de ninjas hablamos, la mayoría, al igual que él debía admitir, trataban a sus colegas como simples herramientas destinadas a un solo fin, el éxito de la misión. Pero no su sensei, él le daba a todos un trato digno, casi de amigos, enseñándole que él, por ser un genio, no era distinto de los demás, seguía siendo un humano, que podía aprender de los otros y no sentirse mal por eso.

Al lado de su sensei pasaron 6 años rápidamente, entre las enseñanzas, las misiones a las cuales acudía junto con el resto del equipo de Minato, había crecido formidablemente, era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konohoja, apenas llevaba en la cuenta escasos 12 años, fue entonces cuando las cosas se complicaron, hubo un anuncio, Minato Namikaze sería el nuevo Hokague de la aldea, y con eso Minato se separó de su grupo de jounnins y decidió que sería bueno para Kakashi el tener compañeros de su edad, la verdad quería decir amigos, pero sabía que el peliplata se negaría ante tal oferta.

-Kakashi!-llamo alegre el rubio-ya eh elegido a tus nuevos compañeros, sus nombres son Uchiha Obito y Toriyama Rin (no se me el apellido de Rin, lo siento), se acaban de graduar de la academia-finalizo con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Nhg-se veía molesto, tal vez por tener que compartir ahora a su sensei-novatos?-bueno tal vez solo fuera que era lo suficientemente engreído como para no querer batallar con uno niñatos cualquiera.

-si-se rasco un poco el mentón, ya sabía que la idea no le gustaría a su soberbio pupilo-pero incluso son un año mayores que tú, así que trátalos con respeto-advirtió, Kakashi no era muy amistoso, se podía decir que tampoco muy educado con las personas que según él, no valían la pena.

-hoy tendremos misión, o solo me llamaste para dar la alegre noticia?-ah sí, el niño también podía ser irónico, un verdadero estuche de monerías.

Minato sonrió de nuevo.

-no, hoy estas libre, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, nos vemos mañana a las 9 en el campo de entrenamiento 3 para que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros.

-prefiero el término de "integrantes de escuadrón"-espeto con desdén, esos chiquillos solo serían un estorbo y el que estaba en pleno proceso de crear su propia técnica, si bien el Rasengan que su maestro le había enseñado era sorprendente, y ya podía manejarlo totalmente, no era su elemento principal, aunque ya podía manejar los 5 a la perfección, prefería su técnica propia, no fuera que después le dijeran copión.

-Kakashi-el tono de reproche era evidente-recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el trabajo en equipo?-si era un genio porque no terminaba por comprender que las cosas son mejores cuando uno se lleva bien con las personas con las que se trabaja y que pueden salvar o poner en riesgo tu vida?

-si-enfoco su mirada a otro lado, aunque no quisiese lo recordaba, la memoria fotográfica no es buena para hacerse el loco-nos vemos mañana sensei-se despido y se fue rápido en una nube de humo, no quería escuchar el sermón de nuevo, ya serian 10 veces si se lo daba, mejor correr.

Llego a su enorme casa, totalmente limpia, ni una mota de polvo estaba presente en esa mansión, casi lo podría jurar por su orgullo como shinobi.

Se encamino hasta su recamara y se dispuso a repasar unos cuantos pergaminos, era importante saber al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las muchas reglas y procedimientos que debían ejecutarse para realizar una nueva técnica y más una como la que estaba apunto de perfeccionar de nivel S, más complicada incluso que el propio Rasengan de su sensei, leyó todo con cuidado, anotando al margen como mejorar unas cosas y como modificar otras, sin darse cuenta la noche ya estaba en el punto, donde era necesario dormir, así que se dirigió a descansar, preguntándose como seria la cara de su maestro cuando le mostrara por primera vez su nueva técnica.

Las blancas sabanas caían, desde lo alto de la cama en la cual dos cuerpos se encontraban bañados por finas gotas de sudor que relumbraban a causa de los rayos de luna que las cortinas delgadas permitían colarse.

-Kakashi-suspiraba un rubio mientras besaba el níveo cuello de su acompañante.

-sensei-decía entrecortado, pasando sus frágiles pero diestros brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor atrayéndolo para que lo besara en los labios.

El mayor no se hizo de rogar, subió por el cuello grácil hasta llegar a esos suaves y húmedos labios, los cuales acaricio gentilmente con los propios, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba probar aquella pequeña e inexperta cavidad así que con su lengua, busco la forma de adentrarse lo cual fue realmente fácil ya que la fricción que producía su cuerpo encima del de aquel peliplateado, hacía que este último emitiera pequeños gemidos, debido a las sensaciones que cada roce indecente propiciaba a su entrepierna que se endurecía contra el abdomen del mayor.

Se separaron del beso, ansiosos de seguir probando la piel del otro, sentir la calidez que solo el contrario era capaz de proporcionar.

El mayor bajo por el pecho desnudo de su pequeño amante, tratando de tatuar cada uno de sus besos y sus candentes caricias, Kakashi solo jadeaba constantemente, colocando sus blancas manos sobre la dorada cabellera, instándolo a permanecer en su labor y no fuera el mayor a apartarse hasta saciar toda la ansiedad que en su cuerpo adolescente producía con solo una mirada de esos hermosos manantiales azules.

Tomo un pezón entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo, estimulando el contrario con sus hábiles y bien entrenados dedos, el coro de gemidos que fue capaz de arrancar de esa caliente garganta, hacían un efecto devastador en su miembro, el cual empezaba a endurecerse hasta el punto de ser doloroso, fue por eso que se retiró del pequeño botón y se dirigió a retirarla única prenda faltante, el bóxer que inútilmente trataba de retener la erección del joven de hebras plateadas que expectante observaba que detenía a su sempai.

Las manos del rubio apartaron la estorbosa prenda rápidamente dejando al descubierto el pene y los testículos en desarrollo, aunque de buen tamaño para su edad, realmente Hatake Kakashi era bien dotado en todos los sentidos, sonrió por lo perverso de la situación y llevo hasta su frente el dorso de la mano para limpiar el sudor acumulado que empezaba a recorrerse hasta sus mejillas, su kohai al notar este movimiento se incorporó y paso su lengua por las suaves mejillas de su amante, excitándolo, provocándolo, tumbo al menor con cierta violencia sobre el colchón.

-no juegues conmigo Kakashi!-advirtió malicioso con una sonrisa diferente, una, que definitivamente seria la preferida del aludido.

Bajo a la entrepierna y la palpo con su manos, el caliente tacto hizo que el peliplateado arqueara la espalda por el contacto, las lamidas que le siguieron fueron una verdadera tortura, ensalivo 3 de sus dedos para preparar a su virgen amante, quería ser cuidadoso pero el también necesitaba desahogarse, mientras acariciaba los testículos de su kohai, que se deshacía en gemidos mal contenidos.

Decidió meter el miembro del menor a su boca, el otro solo respondió alzando más sus caderas, propiciando un contacto aún más profundo, mientras el rubio entrometía un dedo en la pequeña y virginal entrada, la leve molestia del peliplata no era en nada comparada con el placer que su sensei le dada al mamar su miembro de esa manera tan hábil, sentía como su cerebro por primera vez no pensaba en nada más que las sensaciones que por su cuerpo se propagaban, el segundo dedo fue más doloroso, y un quejido de dolor no pudo ser evitado, el mayor dejo de moverlos ante la preocupación de haberlo lastimado, ahora recordaba que tal vez era demasiado joven, al no sentir los movimientos, el peliplata hizo acopio de valor, era un ninja después de todo, no? Estaba entrenado para manejar el dolor, y además… este dolor le gustaba! Comenzó a moverse en contra de esos dedos, cosa que ya fue mucho para el pobre rubio, que hizo gala de su apelativo y en un segundo ya no tenía puesta prenda alguna y se acomodaba para penetrar el esbelto cuerpo del que en unos instantes seria dueño.

-Kakashi…Kakashi-la voz del rubio era tan tentadora, tan excitante, el oírlo gemir su nombre era lo mejor que sus finos oídos habían escuchado.

-Kakashi…ahhh, Kakashi, por favor muévete-su sensei lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-ya despierta de una vez Kakashi-tocaba su frente preocupado-no me digas que estas resfriado, estas muy caliente y rojo-decía mientras trataba de saber su temperatura.

Por fin el Hatake abrió los ojos, mientras su pulso se aceleraba al ver a su maestro ahí, en su cuarto despertándolo, todo había sido un sueño? y ahora tenía una erección imposible de ocultar si le quitaba la sabana, que por cierto ya empezaba a jalar el rubio.

-Kakashi, destápate, tienes fiebre y eso no ayuda.

-etto… estoy bien sensei, solo, solo…-demonios por que el ser genio no rendía frutos en ese momento?

-qué? Quieres vomitar?, te llevo al baño anda-y seguía queriendo quitar la bendita sabana que cubría su vergüenza.

-no!-solo un pequeño grito-es que ando en boxers-despues de todo si andaba solo en bóxer.

-y?, te eh visto desnudo Kakashi-dijo el otro con una risita.

-queee? Cuando?-y de nuevo su cara adquiría un tono totalmente rojo, lo bueno es que ni para dormir se quitaba su máscara.

-mmm…etto-se rascaba la barbilla y un ligero carmín ahora amenazaba sus mejillas-vamos Kakashi somos hombres no deberías avergonzarte, fue una vez hace tiempo, en, en una misión, creo-esa explicación no sonaba muy convincente.

-como sea, dese vuelta, y voy a bañarme, mejor vallase, que hace aquí?-no había pensado en eso, que tal si aquello no había sido un sueño? Porque viéndolo bien…su sensei traía el cabello mojado y la ropa desarreglada…que sucedió anoche?

TO BE CONTINUED….

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Por fin logro escribir una minakaka, en mi muy humilde opinión no hay suficiente, es mas ni un minimo sobre ellos, asi ke a escribir se ah dicho, como ya lo habia manifestado realmente no me llega algo muy bueno que digamos para escribir sobre ellos, pero lo estoy intentando, asi que agredeceria mucho sus opiniones, se que no es una historia muy buena, pero algo tengo que hacer, tal vez asi me llegue la gran idea, haha bueno espero que les sea de agrado e interés, nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da! _


	2. Chapter 2

Pues si! Me tarde años en aktualizar, y eso ke ya staba el cap pero pues komo nadie komenta u.u hehehe como sea aki ta y nada ke agregar.

Capítulo 2.

-esta bien me daré la vuelta…pensé que me tenías más confianza Kakashi-lo último la había dicho tan bajo, que aun así, el peliplata lo hubiese oído, si no fuera porque su mente trataba de analizar detallada y desesperadamente que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se metió al baño rápidamente y azoto la puerta como si así cerrara mejor, abrió la llave de agua fría y se puso bajo el chorro, su espalda sufrió un espasmo ante la sensación gélida y aun así en su nuca cayo refrescante cual brisa matutina, la parte de su anatomía que se encontraba bastante despierta, aun cuando su cerebro dormitaba, y que debido al susto de ver que solo había sido un sueño ya empezaba a bajarse, termino por rendirse a la fuerza de gravedad cuando la fría agua resbala por su perfecto cuerpo de adolescente en plena pubertad.

No entendía bien que había sucedió, haber ayer estaba estudiando hasta tarde y luego? Ah sí!, se fue a su cama y pensaba en el rostro de su sensei cuando le mostrara su nueva técnica…mmm…eso debía ser, por andar pensando tanto en su sensei se había desembocado ese sueño, pero, que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Esta bien que él desde hace algunos años que había aceptado que su sensei era muy guapo, por tal, bastante solicitado entre las chicas y cabría decir que también entre alguno que otro caballero, y hace algunos meses, cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar debido a las hormonas, se había dado cuenta que observar los músculos enmarcados de su sensei a través de su ropa pegadita al cuerpo debido a la lluvia o al entrenamiento de jutsus de agua, hacían que su cuerpo se calentara y tuviera reacciones de leve excitación y lo sabía porque como todo un buen genio ninja, se había instruido, había consultado varios libros, descubriendo que se debía a su despertar sexual, y lo había aceptado como tal, pero no pensó que se complicaría hasta tal punto, solo esperaba que esto no empeorara, lo mejor sería tratar de controlar esos sonrojos ante la cercanía de su sensei, si a los 6 años aprendió a controlar su chacra en puntos específicos de su cuerpo, seguro era más fácil evitar que la sangre se concentrara en esa parte de la cara, por suerte llevaba su máscara como apoyo y por si no lo lograba tan fácilmente.

Salió del baño con ropa y mascara, esperando ver al rubio aun en su habitación, pero, no estaba ahí.

Bajo a la cocina y lo encontró. Su maestro se preparaba una taza de café, que por cierto olía bastante bien, se acercó tomando una taza para también degustarlo, la mano del mayor sobre la suya para evitar que el pequeño se sirviera lo puso nervioso, pero trato de disimular, tenía un objetivo, más valía que no se le olvidara, pero la sonrisa de su sensei cuando lo encaro con el ceño fruncido como contraataque para el sonrojo, hizo que este casi apareciera, así que mejor le desvió la mirada.

Primer intento: fallido!, ni modo, así es el camino del ninja, no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere, la importante es completar la misión.

-los niños no deben tomar de desayuno café-y le sonrió de nuevo, porque a su cuerpo le gustara ese estúpido sujeto que se sonríe de todo y por todo?

-yo ya no soy un niño-lo dijo despacio tratando se hacérselo notar.

-aun peor, los chicos en desarrollo deben comer bien, o no crecerás adecuadamente-tomo un plato de que estaba encima del mostrador al lado de la estufa-toma lo prepare para ti, debes comer bien Kakashi-y acaricio la melena grisácea del chico, esas hebras plateadas eran tan suaves, y el pequeño disgusto que provocaba en el dueño era un regalo extra.

-está bien lo comeré-se sentó en la mesa y observo de reojo al rubio.

-etto-noto que tal vez incomodaba a su alumno, no se podía quitar la máscara-ya es algo tarde mejor me adelanto, recuerda que hoy conoceremos a tus nuevos compañeros.

-Sensei-dijo para que el otro detuviera su partida-a que vino?-esa duda lo estaba atormentado.

-jeje no te has dado cuenta de la hora Kakashi, quedamos de vernos más temprano y como no llegaste, me preocupe, de verdad que no te sientes mal?- el peliplata jamás era tan distraído, que pasaba ese día con su alumno?

-estoy bien, en verdad-miro su desayuno, la hora!

-me voy entonces, no tardes demasiado, pero termínate todo el desayuno-le mando un mirada seria, ya sabía que solo así, podía hacer que lo obedeciera.

Demonios! Ni se había percatado del tiempo!, al parecer esto era más serio de lo que pensó, empezaba a creer que esto no era una simple calentura de pubertad, ojala no fuera lo que ya empezaba a temer, no!, no lo diría! Dejémoslo en que empezaba con A y terminaba en R, y solo eran 4 letras de las cuales la silaba de en medio era…olvídenlo que eso no era!

La lejanía no era mucha considerando que ya podía distinguir perfectamente la mata de rubio cabello de su sensei, además de divisar, frente a él, dos jóvenes aparentemente de su edad, al parecer, sus nuevos compañeros ya habían llegado, se dispuso a apresurar el paso, a ver que tal estaban esos chiquillos, pensaba que eran una molestia, pero si se los habían mandado a Yondaime, de seguro eran unos genios igual que él, a lo mejor y las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Llego y su maestro lo hizo presentarse.

Después el entrenamiento de reconocimiento como equipo comenzó.

5 minutos después y… todo ya se había ido al carajo, esos malditos críos de porquería, no solo eran inútiles, eran un estorbo y desventaja para cualquier equipo ninja, el mocoso era un llorón y la joven, porque no dejaba de verlo la joven, bufo exasperado, escuchando la leve risa que de los apetitosos labios de su sensei se escapaba, apetitosos? Porque en vez de molestarse por su clara burla hacia él, se fijaba en el banal detalle de esos labios carnosos y sonrojados que sí, se le antojaban, pero no era el momento, por distraerse le propino un buen golpe en la mejilla a la chica y le abrió el labio, antes de cayera al suelo aturdida por el golpe su sensei ya la tenía en brazos.

-Kakashi!-upsss! Ese tono jamás lo había utilizado, al parecer ahora sí que lo iba a regañar.

-porque la golpeaste tan fuerte?-su maestro observaba a la chica que estaba aturdida casi perdiendo el conocimiento, pero se resistía a caer en la inconciencia por un golpe propinado por su recientemente descubierto amor.

-lo siento, no fue me intención-observaba con atención a la muchacha.

-oye es una dama, que demonios pasa contigo-su otro compañero Obito se le había abalanzado y tomado por la camisa levantándolo un poco debido a que era más alto.

-es una kunoichi- soltó con simpleza mientras se deshacía del agarre del moreno.

-aun así, no debiste golpearla tan fuerte, ellos apenas se graduaron-y el rubio tocaba con tanta delicadeza el rostro de la chica acariciándola y ese tono, había cometido errores más graves en el pasado, bueno solo una vez, pero jamás lo había regañado y ahora lo hacía por esa cría.

-y? eso se supone es mi culpa, si ellos apenas lo lograron yo debo resultar el castigado!-esto se estaba saliendo de su control, pero es que algo en su estómago se propagaba por su pecho y comprimía su garganta haciéndolos arder en una furia que nunca antes había sentido, pero en un análisis rápido, ya había descubierto que lo provocaba la maldita cercanía de esa mocosa con su sensei, como se llamaba eso? Ah sí, lo leyó en algún lado…celos, esto realmente iba mal!

-no, pero son tus compañeros y debes cuidarlos Kakashi, tú tienes más experiencia…creí que te había enseñado eso-maldita sea! Que ahora si estaba encabronado, primero lo regaña y ahora esa mueca de decepción, esos estúpidos! Malditos!, en un día, es más, un rato y lo hacen quedar tan mal con su sensei, mejor se iba o si no, iba a desquitarse con el moreno y le iba a dar otro bien puesto a la muchachita esa, para que la regañada ahora si valiera la pena, así que sin más hizo un sello.

-a donde crees que vas?- demasiado tarde en el lugar del muchacho solo había una nube de humo. Suspiro resignado, no pensó que a Kakashi se le dificultaría tanto tener compañeros, espero demasiado para integrarlo con gente de su edad, ya ni llorar era bueno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apareció en la villa y se encamino a su casa deprisa, no tenía las mínimas ganas de nada, esos cambios de humor no le gustaban, necesitaba saber qué hacer para controlarse.

Tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos, que sin querer choco con un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, alto, bastante a decir verdad, que hacia ese sujeto, acaso espiaba por la ventana de la casa de la señorita Yukina?

-oye! Ten cuidado! Me descubrirán-pues sí, si espiaba.

-que se supone que hace?-ya estaba de malas y más al ver que por eso hasta sus dotes excepcionales de ninja las había descuidado, espera un momento, ese hombre lo conocía, claro, era uno de los sannin, el maestro de su sensei, Jiraya, el pervertido de la hoja, ahora tenía sentido lo del espionaje.

La cara molesta que se podía imaginar por el tono de voz, ya que extrañamente llevaba el rostro cubierto, le divirtió, ese jovencito estaba de muy mal humor y no creía que fuese por el incidente.

-mmm…te conozco, cierto? Eres el alumno de Minato-sentencio viejo rabo verde.

-si-la sola mención de su nombre lo tensaba, porque? Si antes quería sonreír cuando alguien lo nombraba.

-tengo la vaga sensación, que no eras de los que andan por ahí cometiendo este tipo de errores-recordaba claramente como Minato presumía cada que podía la perfección de su alumno consentido, aunque no tuviera, ni había tenido otros.

-nght!-bufo fastidiado tan evidente era su falta de atención?

-no te preocupes, lo pasare por alto si me ayudas, además tal vez pueda ayudarte-una mirada de total incredulidad le dejo helado ese niño era muy expresivo con la mirada si quería-recuerda que soy el maestro de tu sensei, se muchas cosas.

Era cierto, algo de especial debía tener aquel hombre, por más que su aspecto dijera lo contrario, después de todo era un sannin, pero de ser así para que necesitaría su ayuda?

-que es lo que quiere?-debía estar loco o muy desesperado, aceptaría la ayuda de un desconocido, bueno no es que no lo supiera.

-solo grita "auxilio por favor ayúdeme" para que la señorita Yukina salga-le guiño un ojo y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que servían de cerca con la casa contigua.

-ehh?-exclamo sorprendido, como porque motivo el, un ninja de elite haría eso?, volteó al anciano solo para ver que este le insistía a que lo hiciera, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente así que mejor lo hizo.

La voz le había salido tan falsa que el mismo rodo los ojos, pero al momento en que vio los enormes pechos de la joven rubia aun con gotas de agua resbalando por ellos, apretarse contra su cara, el color se le fue del rostro.

-oh! Por dios! que paso?-le decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente restregándolo en ellos.

La sangre que a chorros brotaba de la nariz del anciano lo dejaría anémico, no planteo que la chica saliera en toples, digo la voz del chiquillo había sonado tan falsa, que pensó que no funcionaria, pero incluso la joven había salido con la toalla mal puesta, lo que daría por ser el jovencito de hebras platinadas.

-que, que le paso a un niñito tan lindo como tú?-le preguntaba la mujer mientras el solo se ponía rojo por la vergüenza maldito anciano pervertido eso le pasaba por ser tan estúpido de pensar que su ayuda le sería útil.

-es solo que yo…yo-y ahora que decía?

-Dime pequeño que paso?-esos ojitos tan lindos mostraban una confusión mezclada con rabia e impotencia que le daban una ternura inexplicable pobre chiquito se veía tan solo.

-un viejo rabo verde me está acosando, no sé que quería, pero me estaba siguiendo-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, al menos lo del acoso y viejo rabo verde no eran mentiras, solo que él no era el objeto de tal acto.

-eh?, quién es? Dímelo y ahorita mismo nos vamos con el hokague-la joven estaba que echaba chispas de lo furiosa, como se atrevía un viejo asqueroso a tratar de manchar a esa criatura tan linda, se acomodaba la toalla para salir de prisa con el hokague eso no se quedaba así, fuera quien fuera ese depravado se las vería con ella. Conocía a Kakashi, ella era la enfermera de la academia ninja, pensaban que por que el pequeño estaba solo podían aprovecharse de el?

-eh?

-Kakashi, donde te habías metido? Yondaime me ha enviado por ti-le decía casual un joven de su edad un poco más grande, él no lo conocía, pero ese chacra sí!, era ese viejo al perecer se había utilizado un henge ,para que no lo descubrieran.

-lo conoces Kakashi-kun?-pregunto con sospecha la enfermera ella no conocía al chico.

-si es un ninja de la aldea del viento, esta aquí en colaboración entre aldeas, siento mucho todo esto-bajo la mirada para darle dramatismo al asunto-no debí actuar así, soy un ninja-y estaba funcionando la cara de la chica lo decía-no sé qué me paso últimamente no controlo mis emociones-nada mejor que un toque de verdad para que las mentiras sean creíbles, claro solo un poco y nada que sea más grave que la supermegahipermentira.

-no te preocupes Kakashi-kun, si tienes algún problema puedes venir conmigo, pero, estas bien? seguro que no quieres que te acompañe con el hokague?-le decía mientras acariciaba esas hebras de plata, siempre se antojaba hacer eso se veía tan pachoncitas.

-no se preocupe yo lo acompañare-el otro chico intervino mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes, la chica aun seguía en paños menores y tal vez su libido no resistiría.

-gracias-dijo con timidez Kakashi y ambos chicos se fueron.

-ahora si me vas a ayudar maldito y más vale que me sirva de algo-amenazo el pequeño Hatake con un puño frente a su cara en forma aterradora.

-si solo déjame llegar al baño-se adentró a uno baños públicos y Kakashi solo logro escuchar un gemido bajo, proveniente del interior, puso una mano en su frente, en qué tipo de lio se había metido?

To be continued…..

Jejejeje que les pareció, espero que no me este saliendo tan mal, pero aki entrenos mientras escribo esto el remordimiento de "deberías estar estudiando para el examen de mañana a las 7 y ya son las 10 pm, ya ke en clase te la pasas leyendo fics" como ke se hizo presente asike espero no se aburran mucho me salio un poko mas largo de lo que pensaba y ni puse lo que tenia planeado ya verán en el próximo el tipo de ayuditas y consejos que le darán a Kakashi para enfrentar su primer amor, nos estamos leyendo…

Por fis! Dejen un comentario se los agradecere…m_m

Sayonara da!


End file.
